The bending of natural way
by sabilandako you say
Summary: Some nations were turned into (revealed in the story) accidentally. This time, it was America, the one who played with England's spell book, that made them changed. Unfortunately, the cure is a ridiculous one so everyone was rather grumpy about the curse. Will they be able to change before the time runs out? (contains many characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Well yeah, I don't even know why I am starting this if I should be updating my other story. But oh well, that's life.**

**I know that many stories are the themed like this, BUT!, I was inspired by them to make this. The plot development is mine.**

**This chapter was actually written at around 1 in the morning, so yeah, please bear with me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"So how can we start the meeting if America's late? Considering HE is the host of this meeting." Germany complained for the umpteenth time.

"Well, America-san is always late." Japan meekly said.

"Aaaggh. That bloody git. When will he be responsible? I thought I taught him better than being a lazy arse."

"Honhonhonhon~ Amerique's just like you, Angleterre. You're the one who raised him after all." France smirked at England.

"WHY YOU, BLOODY FROG—"

And before the two could fight again, the door was opened by an overly energetic American.

"The HERO's here!" The ball of energy proceeded to the front of the nations.

"You're late, America. Why?" Germany asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh, I dropped by England's house to find this." And so, America flashed an old book with old tattered leather cover.

"WAIT WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET IN, YOU BLOODY GIT?!" England screamed pathetically.

"That's easy! I got your keys under the rose bush in your garden." America casually explained while grinning.

France pervertedly smiled, mentally thanking the American for revealing where England's keys are hidden.

"NO! Give that back to me!" England shouted in horror seeing America flip through the pages.

"how about…" America mused while pretendingly stroking his chin.

"… no? HAHAHAHA anyways, It would be awesome to do some magic." America beamed.

With this, everyone's ears perked up.

"OHHH! THE AWESOME ME WOULD LIKE YOU TO CITE SOME AWESOME SPELL!" Prussia (he somehow managed to sneak in inside the meeting room) excitedly beamed while high- fiving the American.

"NO! NEVER DO THAT! NOW GIVE THAT BACK TO ME!" England commanded while preparing to chase the American. Unfortunately, France managed to hold him down his chair.

America once again scanned the pages and stopped at a certain page.

"This looks fun!" He beamed excitedly.

"STOP THAT!" England looked in horror as America started to chant.

_"In this bending of natural way,_

_May the affected be more than okay._

_For this spell is to be cured by a kiss_

_From the MAN whom the affected wish._

_But beware that this spell is for eternity_

_If this is not lifted within the minute of twenty._

_Go find your saviour's kiss,_

_If you do not want to stay like this."_

Then, A blinding light emerged from the book and covered the whole room. After a few seconds, the light disappeared. America scanned the room.

"I'm disappointed. Nothing seemed to chang—"

He was interrupted by someone screaming. The scream apparently came from the Brit.

Eyes drifted towards England. Then, their jaws almost dropped on the floor.

* * *

**Haha I don't even know what will happen *shrugs***

**Anyways, please review. ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2- the truth

**Yeah! Here goes the second chapter!**

**If you're wondering what England was turned into, let me just give you a warning. What he turned into is, I know, very common to other fanfics. (Now I know you now know what he turned into).**

**In line with that, I know some people will say: "Heh, it's just another fic about turning someone into something."**

**But, hey, give my fic a shot, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's never been mine.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD ENGLAND! IS THAT REALLY YOU?! OH MY GOD!" America shouted in shock. Much much shock.

Everyone rubbed their eyes. Still, England was not just like the England they knew.

Then, a few other screams echoed the room. The voices shocked the other nations but what shocked them the most was that the nations who screamed seemed different. Very very different.

After a few minutes of silence (because of the shock), a very angry England stood up.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU BLOODY ARSE!" England shouted to a still surprised America.

"Wait, I didn't know that this would be the effect, dude. Or should I say, dudette?"

Yes, my dear readers. You are right. England turned into a girl (I know, over used, right? Now kill me.)

England sported a pair of pigtails. The bushy eyebrows were now gone. Also, she wore a pair of eyeglasses. Her clothes were like that of an apron with a nurse's cap on top of her head. Her voice seemed girly and pitchy high. (I am bad at describing things, so just search Nyotalia England. I really am sorry.)

(On another side of the story)

a certain Frenchman stared at her dreamily.

(Back to the original side)

Before England could curse again, a chaos erupted.

"OKAY, everyone, STOP. Since America messed up again, some nations are affected. And since magic is already out of my league, I will let England run the meeting. If you've got any complaints, raise your hand." Germany commanded.

No one raised a hand.

"E-ehem. Since some idiot decided to mess with my belongings, that idiot activated a spell. And guess what, the spell turned some nations into a girl. Very clever right?" She said sarcastically. 'Cause you know England, his/her sarcasm is in good condition**. With that, America pouted a little.

"Will all of the affected stand up?" She continued while trying to suppress her anger at everything.

"So the affected are…"

* * *

**Okay. Thank you if you haven't backed down the moment you knew that this would be the effect. Thank you very much!**

**Just a reminder, the nations may be turned into girls but their attitude would not change.**

**** based on England's character song: Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman**

**I just love that song, together with his "Let's enjoy today." **

**(passed out because of too much squealing.)**

**Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3- the affected nations

**Oh yeah! Here I am again. :D Could you believe that I just skipped school today so that I could update this story? Well, that's the truth.**

**OK. In this chapter, I will reveal who the affected nations are (Dum dum dum). And yeah, sorry if this would not satisfy your expectations. Sorry for I am a failure of a writer.**

**Anyways, let's go on with the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"So the affected nations are..."_

Present:

"Spain..."

Spain still had that cheery smile. Her hair was neatly tied in a fancy bun. On the right side of her hair was a flower. She wore a long-sleeved polo with matching ankle high skirt adorned with ruffles.

"Austria..."

Austria's eyeglasses were gone but the ahoge still remained. Her hair was sported with two braids tied at the back with a hair jewelry. She wore a violet dress adorned by ruffles.

"Russia..."

Russia still sported that oh so innocent smile of hers. Her hair was long. She wore a headband with a sort of cotton (I don't know what to call it) on its right side. He wore a long-sleeved, ankle high coat.

"Denmark..."

Denmark's hair sported a cap. Her hair was tied in a fancy ponytail. She wore a polo that was unbuttoned on the bottom so that her tummy was visible. She also wore an above knee high, skin-tight skirt. She also wore boots that goes unto her knees.

"Italy..."

Italy's hair was curly and was tied up in a fancy ponytail. She wore a military uniform except that she wore a skin tight skirt that was above knee high.

"and Canada..."

Canada sported 2 curly pigtails with a flat cap on top of her head. She wore a military uniform with a mini skirt. She also had a jacket. The curl no longer remained but the glasses did.

* * *

England sighed again. There were 7 affected nations, including herself. But then, she seemed to remember something important.

"Would that bloody idiot kindly give the book back to me? Something's off." England said, already pissed.

"Dude, er, dudette, what do you mean?" America curiously asked while handing the book.

England quickly scanned the page when the book was handed to her. Then, her emerald eyes widened.

"onhonhonhon~ what's the matter, mon cher?" France flirtingly said while leaning towards our dear England.

"AAAGGH, back off, bloody frog!" England screamed while pushing France away.

"Something wrong, England-san?" Japan asked concernedly.

"Ah yes. According to the book, the only cure for this curse is only a, umm, well, a kiss." England said hesitantly while kicking France away from her.

With that, everybody fell silent.

Then, another chaos began.

* * *

**Okay, there you go.**

**If I were you, I would just search for the image of the affected nations. They just look like their nyotalia versions. Sorry, I really do suck at describing things.**

**And I forget to say, Fred and George Weasley Twins ! I am so sorry for this. I tried everything I could. :(**


	4. Chapter 4- England and the battle

**"My blood covered my laptop's screen and was splattered on the keyboard." **

**Actually, that's the thing I said to my friend when she asked me what did I feel when I heard for the first time the full version of England's Mawaru chikyuu rondo. I mean, I yearned for it for a very long period of time. And then suddenly, I came upon the full version of it 5 days ago. I nose bled so much. I nearly died X"D**

**Yeah! So, on with story!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

England was sitting on her chair with her right leg crossed over her left leg. She was busy finding an alternative solution for the spell. Unfortunately, she was having a hard time on finding it.

All of a sudden, she felt 2 hands slowly snaking behind her back unto her chest. She looked on the hands, now on her breast, and then she suddenly jumped away. She moved her body away from her assaulter and found a certain French grinning sheepishly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU BLOODY PERVERT?!" She screamed in embarrassment.

"Oh hello, mon cher~ I was just trying to help you." France said 'as a matter of fact.'

"ON WHAT SENSE THAT DOES HELP ME?!"

"Okay, calm down, ma chérie. You see, I was planning on tapping you on your shoulder. But, my hands slipped."

Silence.

.

.

.

Another silence.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" And so, England proceeded to kick France on his crotch. France withered instantly but he recovered again rather quickly.

"So, mon cher~ You like to turn back right?~"

"Of course I do. I will definitely be raped by you if I stay like this." This time, it was England who said that 'as a matter of fact."

"Onhonhonhon~" France stepped forward closer to England.

England backed off. Then her emerald eyes widened at a very undesirable realization.

England started to run away from France.

"YOU WILL NOT CATCH ME ALIVE, YOU BLOODY PERVERT! I'D RATHER STAY LIKE THIS THAN BEING KISSED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

France started to chase her, with that oh so perverted smile of his.

"Good luck, England!" the authoress shouted from where she is sitting when she wrote this.

Okay anyways, as England was running away for her dear sanity, a certain American blocked her.

"A hero always saves a damsel in distress!" America beamed as he picked England up and carried her bridal style. America glanced at England's back and saw that France was already near them, so he started to run away.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU B-BLOODY GIT?" England demanded, stuttering, because she was taken aback at America's actions.

"I will save you from him." America made a motioning action towards France, who was still running, in hopes of getting back his dear 'cher'.

England glanced at France. It seemed that France was still so persistent, with that matching perverted smile. England felt shivers ran down her spine.

"Okay, so here's the plan. After I kiss you—"

"YOU WILL NOT, YOU GIT!"

"—You will become my 51st state." America continued, saying it 'as a matter of fact.' (yeah, the authoress repeated it again.)

Silence.

.

.

.

And guess what, Another silence.

.

.

.

And guess again what England would say.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" England shouted while trying to get away from America's arms.

"Hey, Iggy, stop! France is already near us." America warned.

Since England was no match for America's strength, she hatched a plan.

"America..." England whimpered.

America briefly stopped for a second to look at England. Then he glanced at his back. France was nowhere to be seen. So, America diverted his full attention to England, who was still at his arms and was looking at him straight on the eye.

"Uh...yeah? Are you okay?" America concernedly asked.

England mumbled something. America saw that her eyes were threatening to release tears.

"Hey, Iggy? Are you okay?!" This time, America was alarmed. What if he did something wrong to England?

England mumbled something again, but America couldn't hear. So the only thing he could do was to lean near England's sad face.

As he leaned, he heard England say "A-america, I'm s-sorry."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" America set her down on the floor. America heard England whimper again.

"I'm sorry for this..." And so, she kicked America's crotch. America fell on his knees while clutching his crotch.

"You should have put me down when I asked you. I didn't think you'll fell for that." England started to run away. She sighed. She really did not want to do that but she already got problems with a certain 'bloody pervert.' She muttered a soft "Sorry, lad." before hurrying away.

* * *

Where was France, you may ask. Well, he was somewhere, watching the scenes unfold between America and England. Damn, he was really jealous when America leaned towards England. So when he saw England ran away from America, he smiled widely.

"Oiu. This is now my chance." He emerged from where he was hiding and blocked England, who was still running away from a now-recovered America.

"Bonjour, mon cher." He smiled at England.

"YOU'RE HERE AGAIN?!" England gnarled while looking behind her back. America was now very near.

Soon, America caught up.

There was a building tension between the three nations.

America and France carefully trotted near England while sending daggers to each other.

"Bloody shit."

Soon, she hatched another plan.

England started shaking and breathing heavily. The 2 nations who bothered her to hell saw this.

Then, England's knees buckled and she fell to the floor sitting.

"ENGLAND?! Are you okay?" America and France shouted in unison as they rushed towards England.

'HA! You bloody gits. I knew you couldn't resist helping a poor innocent girl. You, git, because you have that bloody hero complex. And you, frog, because... uuhhmm, I wouldn't like to know why.' England thought to herself while mentally smirking.

England still kept that fake 'I'm in pain! Help me!' facade. She softly choked back a sob.

"Mon cher, are you all right? Did America force you so hard? I'll kill him for you." France concernedly asked, his perverted thoughts already gone. (You see guys, France really have a good side.)

"Iggy, did France scare you? I'm here to wipe him off for you." America worriedly asked, his thoughts on making England his 51st state also gone. (America have a good side also, it's not just his hero complex that always works.)

The 2 nations started to glare at each other again.

With this, England let a tear escape from her emerald eyes.

"Now look what have you done to ma cheri!"

"Hey! It was YOU who scared her!"

'Yes! My plan is working!' England thought while mentally smirking again.

When she saw a chance, she quickly grabbed America and France's head with her hands and swiftly made them clash with each other.

America and France staggered backwards and slowly slumped on the floor.

England stood up and dusted her clothes off. She looked at the 2 nations sadly.

"I really need to do it. I'm sorry." She muttered to America and France apologetically before running away to find a safe place. (You see, England really have a soft side too!)

* * *

**Wooohh! I really don't know what to say about this chapter. Well, sorry :)**

**Okay, anyways, Spain and her adventure will come up next! So you guys better be prepared. Buwahahaha :")**


	5. Chapter 5- Spain, Romano, and the tomato

**Yeah! Here goes Spain's adventure! HAHAHAHA (polite bow)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"Mi tomato!~" Spain said cheerfully while bouncing towards an escaping Italian. Why was Romano escaping? It was because he got the feeling that Spain would do this.

But Spain was still Spain, so she caught up quickly to Romano. (Even though Romano and Italy should be the masters of escaping. But oh well.)

Spain bear hugged Romano once she caught him by his wrist.

"CH-CHIGIIII! Get off me, you bastard!" Romano complained, his face flushed.

"Aww, don't be like that, Roma~ I would really like to turn back." Spain said gleefully while releasing Romano.

"Then find someone to help you, idiot." Romano glared at Spain.

"But I want it to be you..." Spain whined.

With this, Romano blushed heavily.

"OH~ You look like a tomato again!~" Spain commented. Romano blushed again. (Poor Romano)

"Sh-shut up!"

"I will, if you help me!" Spain smiled her signature smile.

"NO! That's a very fucking dumb solution, you tomato bastard!" Romano just kept on ranting and ranting and ranting.

.

.

.

But then he stopped.

.

.

.

For his eyes were fixated on the tomato Spain was holding

.

.

.

near her face.

.

.

.

No. I was wrong.

.

.

.

She was holding it near her lips.

.

.

.

'Okay fuck.' Romano thought to himself while he continued to stare at the tomato.

But who knows, maybe the authoress was too busy to type this that she didn't notice that maybe Romano was staring too at Spain's lips.

Unfortunately, the authoress is not a big fan of romance so it was up to you readers to decide on where our little tsundere was staring at. (An evil laugh emerged from the room where the authoress was writing this.)

Anyways, Spain was mentally celebrating. (You see, Spain's not an airhead! Okay... maybe sometimes.) Soon, she will be back again to her old form. She just wished that Romano would agree with the kiss.

But she also knew that thing was far from possible. So she just stayed positive.

Romano, on the other hand, forced himself not to make the first move because the one who moves first always gets killed. Yes, shit, he would like to get the tomato now but damn, he underestimated his former boss.

"Okay, bastard. Why don't you just surrender and give me that fucking tomato." Romano warily said.

"Fusosososo~"

"Nothing's funny, dammit!" Romano growled while still eyeing the tomato. (Or Spain's lips. Who knows?)

"I will give you the tomato if you kiss me. I would really like to turn back~" with that, Spain held the tomato much nearer to her lips, as if trying to bite into it.

'Cunning bastard. Who knows that you get smart in some dire situations?' Romano growled at Spain.

Spain still had that cheerful smile plastered on her face.

'Yes. I am winning!' She said to herself while momentarily closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the tomato was grabbed away, and someone cupped her chin. She thought it was Romano.

.

.

.

How wrong Spain was.

When Spain opened her eyes, there stood in front of her a fellow Bad Touch Trio member cupping her chin and was ready to kiss her.

"Mon ami~ How about I kiss you so you could turn back right now?~" Yep, it was France.

Without a warning, France leaned to kiss Spain full on the lips.

.

.

.

But that was stopped when France sensed a murderous killing intent coming from a certain cussing Italian.

France gulped and started to run away for his dear life.

Why did he ran away? It was because Romano looked ready to kill him. One, because the tomato was accidentally crushed by France when he grabbed it form Spain's hand. Second, MAYBE he was jealous seeing France trying to kiss Spain.

Spain just stood there while laughing while seeing France being chased by an angry Romano.

* * *

**Okay, let me explain something. **

***EHEM EHEM***

**You know the scene where Spain put the tomato near her lips? Yeah that one. That scene was supposed to be like this:**

**_If Romano doesn't kiss Spain, the tomato would be gone. The times where Spain puts the tomato near her mouth serves as a warning for Romano that if he doesn't hurry up and kiss Spain, the tomato would find its way to Spain's stomach._**

**Yeah, pretty simple right. *nervous laugh* I would just like to show that not every time is Spain an airhead.**

**"VAMOS SPAIN!" hahaha**

**Who will I go write next for? Review (they are the ones that help me write. Muwahahaha) :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Denmark, Norway, and the scowl

**YEAH! All praise Norway! Woohoo! And praise his sexy and cool voice! :"D**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"HAHAHAH AWESOME! Look at this!" Denmark beamed to the 4 other Nordics while cupping her breast.

"Stop that." Iceland said, sighing.

"I didn't know that my counterpart is sexy as hell!" Denmark continued while gliding her hands on her body.

Iceland and Finland face palmed while Norway and Sweden kept a stoic face.

"BUT! I want to turn back to normal! So, I have decided that Norge SHALL kiss me!" Denmark exclaimed, like it was completely normal.

Norway rolled his eyes, completely unaffected by Denmark's tone.

"NO." Norway deadpanned.

"Aw, come on Norge! We're best friends right—"

"If only you weren't a 'she', I had already choked you." Norway said, with that monotone of his.

Denmark laughed, together with Mr. Puffin. She put her arm on Norway's shoulder. Norway's patience was getting thin.

The 3 other Nordics gulped.

"Ah, D-den, I think y-you should s-stop that." Iceland nervously advised.

"Yeah, Ta-san, Ice is right. We w-wouldn't want s-some trouble right?" Finland, wary of an impending danger, warned Denmark.

With that, Denmark removed her arm around Norway's shoulder and started to laugh loudly.

Norway seized the chance and started to walk away, to be able to be free from the loud Dane.

"Please Norge~" Denmark called after him.

"You're hopeless." Norway calmly replied back.

"HA! Come on, Mr. snarky guy. I know you had kissed plenty of women more beautiful than that girl-dude." Mr. Puffin shouted out to Norway.

Norway, who should be half way now towards the door, turned towards the puffin, a creepy aura already surrounding him.

"Haha~ really Norge? I didn't know that! Oh! So maybe you can kiss me now?" Denmark, being the oblivious person she was, didn't the building tension around Norway.

Norway's dark blue eyes squinted at the puffin and at the Dane.

The 3 spectators took this as a sign of danger. Unfortunately, the puffin was just as oblivious as the Dane.

"Admit it, Mr. Arrogant. I also know that you had slept with a lot of women sexier than that girl-dude. And yeah, how many women had you dated and made-out wit—"

Iceland covered his puffin's mouth before it could finish the sentence. Now great, his puffin would be roasted to hell.

The creepy aura seemed to intensify. Iceland and Finland were covered in sweat while Sweden was sweating ON THE INSIDE.

Norway walked towards the two and when he reached them, NORWAY SMILED.

But instead of being happy that Norway finally smiled, Sweden, Finland and Iceland just fidgeted nervously.

'Uh-oh. Not a good sign. His smile is never a good sign. May God have mercy on your souls.' The trio thought nervously.

Suddenly, Norway gripped Denmark's collar and made her face Norway straight in the eye. Norway pulled Denmark's face nearer to his own.

.

.

.

And what did Norway do?

.

.

.

He kissed Denmark full on lips.

As their lips touched, they could feel fireworks dancing around them.

.

.

.

But the authoress really doesn't dig romance. What was written above was just the imagination of the readers. In fact, what Norway did was the opposite of what you guys imagined.

.

.

.

Norway's smile turned into a scowl- a scowl that could send devils deeper than hell. The scowl was paired up with a murderous killing intent. After a brief second, the scowl was replaced by his rare smile as he pulled back, releasing Denmark.

Sweden, Finland, and Iceland stared in shock.

'Shit. The smile is still present. There's more..." they thought nervously.

Next, Norway turned to the puffin with his sweet smile, leaving the Dane mentally scarred because of the look on Norway's face a little while ago.

"Would the puffin go with me outside, little brother?" Norway asked Iceland and Mr. Puffin WITHOUT his monotonous voice.

'Change in voice is never a good sign either.' The trio thought.

"Uh sure." Iceland and Mr. Puffin simultaneously said, both didn't want to deal with an angry Norwegian.

Then, Norway picked Mr. Puffin lovingly and led him outside.

Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark stared in awe. (With Denmark still trembling from being scared.)

'Oh god have mercy on my soul. Do not let Nor show me that scowl. Do not let me die..." And so, Mr. Puffin started to pray silently.

* * *

**soraxtsuna123**, **thenordic5forever96 here ya go! :D I hope you like it.**

**Okay, ehem, this is one of the chapters I enjoyed writing the most, second to England's side. Haha I really don't know why. Maybe it is because Norway is one of my fav characters? Haha *squeals***

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter 7-Germany, Italy, and the extras

**O my gosh. This was the hardest chapter to write, and I didn't even know why. I was thinking on what I would put in here for ONE WHOLE WEEK -_- and guess what, my laptop was rudely taken away from me for three days. Pffffft.**

**Okay, anyways, I am very sorry for this chappie. Huhuhuh I really am sorry. DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Germany!" Italy shouted as she bounced cheerfully towards the German.

"Uh, Yeah?" Germany asked nonchalantly. Prussia, who had been talking to Germany a while ago, smirked evilly as he hatched a plan.

"Ve~ Germany, let's eat pastaaaaa~ Italy exclaimed.

"Ita-chan, shouldn't you be worrying about on how you will turn back?" The awesome guy asked.

"Huh? What is wrong with me?"

"Wait... You didn't even know what happened to you?" Germany asked incredulously.

"You got turned into a girl, idiot." Romano, who was finished beating up France, appeared at this scene with a cheerful Spaniard tailing behind him.

"AWESOME! You look hot, Spain!" Prussia exclaimed. But suddenly, Romano shot him a death glare.

"Ve~ A bella! You look beautiful, Spain-nee-chan!" Italy exclaimed as she made her way towards the Spaniard.

"Fusososo~ You look like a beautiful chica too, Ita-chan." And so, the two started to chat happily, without a care on the world.

Meanwhile:

"Hey, did the tea bastard found an alternative solution?"

"Unfortunately, no." Germany and Prussia simultaneously replied.

"Ve~ Fratello, why didn't you kiss Spain-nee-chan?"

"WHA—AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT, YOU BASTARD?" Romano blurted angrily, with a hint of red on his cheeks. Spain started to open her mouth to say something about Romano looking like a tomato but Romano suddenly clamped her mouth shut. Prussia snickered at the two.

"Ve~ I wonder how will I turn back?"

Then, it was Romano's turn to speak, but this time, it was now Prussia's turn to 'accidentally' cover Romano's mouth with his hands.

"Ita-chan, West should definitely be the one to kiss you. Anyways, I'm going to grace a pansy with my awesomeness." And so, Prussia started to head towards an Austrian.

BUT! Before that, he 'accidentally' pushed Italy towards the direction of a surprised German with a fuming cursing Italian on the background.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Prussia missed the direction and Italy accidentally ended up kissing Spain, with a horrified cursing Italian on the background.

As soon as their lips touched, a binding light covered the 2 girlified nations. After the light died, Spain and Italy went back to normal.

.

.

.

But the authoress didn't really want to end it like that. Actually, it was not Spain who Italy met lips with.

.

.

.

It was actually her brother who she met her lips with. Just imagine a very surprised German and a Spaniard on the background. A light covered Italy, and with a blink of an eye, Italy became normal.

After the kiss, Romano screamed shrilly, his scream echoing through the whole room.

.

.

.

You do not like incest? So do I. SO, the authoress just decided to shrug the thought off and just thought that the mentioned above was just the imagination of her counterpart self IF, and only IF the authoress suddenly became a romance/yaoi fangirl which I know would never happen.

.

.

.

So yeah, to get the story straight, Germany was the one who 'accidentally' received the kiss. Let's just say 'accidentally' since the authoress really do not want to think of any other things on why Germany would kiss Italy.

Okay anyways, as their lips touched, with a horrified scream coming from Romano and a girly laugh from Spain as their background theme music, a colorful light (rainbow? XD) covered the Italian.

.

.

.

But Italy did not change. Quite depressing right?

.

.

.

It was because what was written above was just another fragment of imagination you guys created. (An evil laugh emerged from the authoress' room.)

.

.

.

This was now the true story.

Germany just caught Italy on his arms after Prussia 'accidentally' pushed Italy.

"Are you okay, Italy?" Germany concernedly asked.

"Ve~ I am okay. Thank you Germany." Italy cheerfully replied.

Their sweet moment was ruined when Romano started to curse again.

"Damn Potato bastard! Taking advantage of my frate- err, sorella! GET OFF HER NOW!"

"Romano~ Stop. Alemania just caught your sister before she fell to ground." Spain said softly as she restrained Romano from storming towards the German.

"WHERE IS POTATO BASTARD NUMBER 2?" Romano growled at Germany.

"He is over there, in front of Austria." Germany sighed.

and thus, the time was just spent with Italy and Spain chatting while Spain prevented Romano from making any scenes. Germany was just there sitting near the trio, thinking on how will he stop the chaos around him.

* * *

**Yeah! Crappy chapter is crappy! Omygosh, I just feel so down after reading this trashy chapter. I am so sorry guys, I really just don't know what to write on this. *Sigh***

**Oh! And if I am confusing, the 'authoress' is just me, yours truly. My friend read this and she became confused on who the 'authoress' is.**

**Reviews? Tell me how I did.**


	8. Chapter 8-Frying Pangle and the blonde

**Chapter 8- Prussia, Austria, Hungary, and the blonde**

**this was supposed to be the title of this chapter. it's just so long. meh -_-**

**Yeah! Since examination week is already just around the corner, I had decided to focus on studying first. So before I stop myself on writing/reading Fanfiction before the exams, let me just give you another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Kesesesesese~ look at the unawesome you!" the ever so Awesome Prussia said while patting (slight harshly)Austria's back.

"Would you mind bugging off? I've already got a problem here." Austria deadpanned, already annoyed.

"Aw come on, the awesome me came to visit the unawesome you!" Prussia whined, which the authoress knew to be ooc of him, but she just couldn't find another verb to replace 'whine'.

Okay anyways...

"Could you please just stop patting my back? It looks like you're stabbing me."

"Yeah! And would you please hold this camera? Make sure to snap a photo of me saving a damsel in distress by kissing Mr.—err, Ms. Austria." Hungary suddenly appeared, her hand holding the camera, while giggling.

"Kesesese~ an unawesome 'guy' like you would want to kiss this unawesome aristocrat?"

"HEY! And what the hell is wrong with that?" Hungary angrily blurted out as she produced her worthy frying pan.

"Kesesese Brows said that it should be a man to kiss the unawesome affected nations. Well maybe, you kissing pansy would work since you believed that you were a 'man' right?" Prussia taunted while wagging his finger in front of Hungary's face.

Hungary should be angry now at Prussia for teasing her because of the 'incident' when they were young but she was too depressed that she didn't get to kiss the 'damsel' in distress. As quick as she became gloomy, the quick she became happy again. Hungary then looked at Prussia and then smiled evilly.

"OH~ looking at the awesome me? I bet you can't resist not taking your eyes at the epitome of awesomeness~ Kesesesese~"

Hungary still kept that devilish smile of hers.

"I really should grace my awesome presence to you as you keep on staring at me like that. What's with that smile anyway—NO!" Prussia's blood red eyes widened at a realization. He started to inch backwards.

"Oh come on! Instead of you holding my camera, why don't I hold it...

... while you kiss Austria?" Hungary said while gripping her pan as she prepared to chase the Prussian in case he decided to run.

"There's no way the awesome me would kiss an unawesome pansy like her!" And so, Prussia started to run away. Hungary followed swiftly.

"YOU NEED TO KISS AUSTRIA!~"

"THE AWESOME ME WOULD NEVER FOLLOW AN ORDER FROM AN UNAWESOME 'GUY' LIKE YOU... oh hello Birdie! You look beautiful!" Prussia commented as they passed by Canada, who was being annoyed by an American and a Frenchman.

Hungary heard all of this.

"IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KISS AUSTRIA, THEN KISS CANADA! YOU'LL MAKE A GOOD COUPLE!" Hungary shouted after Prussia.

Prussia abruptly stopped and headed towards the Canadian. Without hesitation, he cupped Canada's chin and he kissed her full on the lips. Just imagine a shocked America and France on the background.

.

.

.

But it seemed like Prussia made a mistake again.

.

.

.

Because he accidentally kissed America. Full. On. The. Lips.

Just imagine France, whose face you really could not point out what's his reaction, on the background.

Hungary nose bled so much that she nearly fainted.

.

.

.

But that didn't happen since the authoress would really like to mess with you guys.

.

.

.

What really happened was that Prussia really said that to Canada, but Hungary didn't hear it. So when he got the chance, he opened a window to get some fresh air.

.

.

.

And to jump. Outside.

.

.

.

"PRUSSIA! YOU IDIOT!" Hungary called concernedly and with dread seeping trough her body...

.

.

.

" YOU NEED TO KISS AUSTRIA FIRST!"

Who said that Hungary was concerned on the well being of Prussia? Okay, maybe she was really concerned, but no one should know about that.

But it seemed like that Prussia was already on the ground outside so Hungary just grabbed a blonde next to her and she dragged the blonde towards Austria.

"You'll have to be the substitute~" Hungary calmly said while giggling like a fangirl.

.

.

.

And guess what... the blonde turned out to be...

.

.

.

Switzerland!

Oh, the coincidence of life.

Switzerland and Austria just stared at each other then they blushed furiously when Hungary's words dawned upon them.

* * *

**Hahahaha! This chapter just stops there. BUWAHAHA.I didn't even know what's on my mind when I wrote this. **

**SORA, my dear, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR HELPING ME ON THIS CHAPTER~ 3 You're the best!**


	9. Chapter 9-Canada and event with the bear

**YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSSSSS! EXAM WAS FINALLY OVAAAAAAAHHH! I AM JUST SO HAPPY THAT IT WAS FINALLY DONE AND WOOOHHHHHOOOO!**

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D**

**I MISSED HETALIA TOO! It was a torture that I did not get to talk/watch/read/write about Hetalia TT_TT trusts me, it made me insane :( or maybe I'm just too addicted?**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ever so awesome Hetalia :")**

* * *

"Come on, Canada!" America said almost loudly to his brothe—err, sister who was sitting timidly on the chair.

"America, I would not like that."

"Don't you want to be saved by a hero?"

"Well, the cure is a ridiculous one, eh?" Canada politely said.

"No, it is not!" America pouted.

"Yes, it is."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

Suddenly, France appeared at this scene after receiving bruises from Romano.

"France! What happened to you?" Canada exclaimed, worried for France.

"Ah, it's nothing ma Cherie. Amerique, is there a reason on why you would like to kiss Mattieu?"

"OH! So he'll become one of my states!" America goofily said.

Canada stared at him in shock.

"Ah, Amerique~ maybe you're just bitter that Angleterre did not kiss you no? Really, the two of you definitely have L'amour, but you both just doesn't know how to release your sexual ten—"

"That's not true!" America protested, with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ah don't deny it, mon cher. I know that you LOVE LOVE LOVE Angleterre~"

"I only wanted to kiss England because I want to help her!" America defended, his face flushed.

"America, I doubt that." Canada smirked.

"HEY! I also want her..." America started but was interrupted.

"OH~ You want mon cher~" France exclaimed happily (or maybe, with a bit of jealousy on his tone)

"You did not let me finish! I want her to become one..."

"AH! You're cruel, America! You want England to become one with Russia?!" Canada exclaimed with feign horror.

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT LET THAT COMMIE BASTARD GET ENGLA... AH! Not cool dudes!" America pouted when he realized that Canada and France were teasing him.

"Ah, L'AMOUR is in the air, don't you think, Mattieu?" France dramatically said. (But of course, maybe it was layered with jealousy? Who knows?)

"Oui. So, would you like to continue your love confession?" Canada asked.

"It is not a love confession! AAAAGGGH. What I was saying was that I want her to become one with my states." America casually said.

Canada face-palmed.

"Anyways, Canada bro, I want to help you! Like I said, A HERO ALWAYS SAVES A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!" America continued.

"I said NO!" Canada shouted, if that was even possible.

"Ah~ Amerique, Stop bullying your sister. More importantly, she is a girl." France said sternly.

"I thought mon cher Angleterre taught you how to be a gentleman. Looks like ma cherie rubbed off her punkness to you." He continued.

"I am not a punk! And what about you huh?" America scoffed.

And so, the two started to bicker, starting from their negative attitude, to who should really kiss England, then about Canada, to food, to love, and then to what color is the most beautiful.

Canada was more than happy that finally, those two's attention was not on her. She smiled happily then turned her attention to Prussia who was being chased by a blood-thirsty Hungary. She heard Prussia shouting hopelessly.

"THE AWESOME ME WOULD NEVER FOLLOW AN ORDER FROM AN UNAWESOME 'GUY' LIKE YOU... oh hello Birdie! You look beautiful!" was the thing Canada heard from Prussia while running away from Hungary. Canada blushed as she turned her look away so that Prussia could not see her fiery red face. At the same time as she looked away, Prussia jumped outside.

"What was that?" America asked as he stopped fighting with France.

"Are you okay mon cher? You're red. Do you have a fever?" France asked concernedly.

"I am alright... Merci." Canada muttered as she regained her senses.

"OKAY! So as I was saying, I will save you, Canada sis!"

"AH! I told you, if Mattieu doesn't want to be kissed, then let her be. Love is something that should not be forced~" France said, with last part being said dramatically.

And yeah, the two started to fight again.

"Oh look! England's right there!" Canada announced as she pointed to some random direction.

France and America instantly whipped their heads towards the direction Canada was pointing her finger at.

After a few seconds of scanning the place with his eyes, America realized that England was really not there. So, America seized the chance while France was distracted on finding England.

"Canada sis, the hero to the rescue!" America softly said as he cupped Canada's chin and leaned forward to kiss Canada.

'Is this how Canada's lips should feel?' America thought. Curiosity got the better hold of him so he cracked one eye open.

And with his hands, he felt

.

.

.

Soft and fluffy skin.

.

.

.

And with his eyes, he saw white

.

.

.

Fur.

.

.

.

It looks like he kissed

.

.

.

A fluffy polar bear

.

.

.

By the name of Kumajiiro.

America suddenly pulled backwards and he screeched loudly while rubbing his lips furiously.

Canada laughed so hard while petting his polar bear who was very pissed.

France, who coincidentally saw the action that America foolishly displayed, patted the American's back.

"Oh, that was nice, isn't it, Amerique?" France smirked while wagging his pointer finger in front of America's face.

"Oh shut up." America huffed as he shrugged France's hands off his back but America accidentally gave too much force that sent the Frenchman lose balance.

And so, France fell, landing lips to lips

.

.

.

With the floor.

.

.

.

Haha just kidding.

.

.

.

He fell lips to lips with the polar bear who was already ON THE FLOOR.

This time, it was France who furiously rubbed his lips and it was now America's time to smirk.

Canada kept on laughing so hard that he didn't notice Kumajiiro preparing to eat France and America.

* * *

**Haha okay. That was Canada's chapter. Next would be Russia's cahppie :D  
reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Russia and the saviors

**CHAPTER 10- Russia, the marriage, and the saviors.**

**Sorry for the wait! Haha, ideas just won't come to my head.**

**For this chapter, I would like to thank Sora. You know, the gal who helped me with Prussia's chappie. A round of applause for Sora! Thank you dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Big sister Russia! Let's get married!" Belarus chanted her default words as she eyed her brother-turned-sister like a hawk.

Russia was currently shaking behind Ukraine.

"B-Belarus... G-go home..." Russia whimpered.

"My, my. A girl should not cry like that." Ukraine softly said as she produced a hand-made handkerchief and passed it to the cowering nation.

"But you're always crying too." Belarus stated as she once again stared at Russia.

"Maybe I should mess with the idiot's book so I could get turned into a boy. That way, we could marry!" Belarus cheerily said as she clasped her hands.

"N-no! Please! Go h-home..." Russia cried again.

But, in an instant, a damsel in shining armor suddenly came!

"Hello~" Hungary greeted the trio.

The three smiled in recognition.

"So~ sorry to break it to you Bel, but I heard that it should be a guy to kiss the affected nations." Hungary apologetically said. But the truth was, she was more than happy to do this as this was a part of her plan.

Belarus suddenly gasped in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screeched.

Behind the scene, which was really behind Ukraine, Russia shot Hungary a 'thank you' smile.

Hungary sweetly smiled back, but that smile soon turned into an evil yet at the same time, still sweet smile. That smile could almost rival Russia's default smile-the creepy one.

But Hungary's creepy smile, which she used on Prussia two chapters ago, suddenly vanished as Belarus huffed indignantly.

"Then I will make that eyebrow idiot turn me into a boy!" Belarus casually stated.

"Wait, what, NO!" Hungary loudly interjected. Belarus and Ukraine looked at her in confusion.

"Ah, I mean, England dear is hiding from two dummkopfs at the moment. Bel, sweetie, you really could not approach England right now. Hahaha~" Hungary laughed sheepishly.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Ukraine asked as she patted Russia's head.

"Oh, I know! I present you, a savior! Also known as...

.

.

.

... THE HERO!"

And so, Hungary dragged America forward from nowhere.

"Huh? What am I doing here? Last time I checked, I was on the restroom brushin' my teeth." America looked around in confusion.

"Oh, who knows~" Hungary giggled. Hungary actually threatened the authoress so that I could just magically transport the American at this scene. Oh, did you know, I met the frying pan of doom.

Yeah! Back at the story!

Belarus glared daggers at America. But, America, being the oblivious hero he was, did not notice the glare.

"Oh, why would I kiss that pig? Maybe I should just let him meet my pipe. That would be fun, da?" Russia giggled. Okay, get your minds out of the gutter. And besides, Russia became a girl. And maybe I should get my mind out of the gutter. Geez.

"Hey, who said that I would kiss you?!" America retorted back.

"Me." Hungary muttered as she produced her frying pan.

America scoffed but soon, he swallowed hard when he finally sensed the glare coming from a Belarusian, and the glint of the knife she was currently holding.

Oh pardon, it should be the glint of the Knives. Yeah, plural.

Oh, and did America told you that another glint, which was coming from a frying pan, was not helping either?

"Hey, that reminds me. The hero needs to find someone missing. Well, practically hiding, but oh well. Good luck there, Russia dudette." And so, before Hungary could react, America dashed away with the speed of 70 km per hour towards the unknown and forgotten part of the meeting room, just to get away from Belarus and Hungary.

Belarus smiled, Ukraine and Hungary sighed, and Russia started cowering again.

"Now, Big sister Russia, there are no more hindrance for us to get married! You could stay like that, and when I found the magic idiot, I will get turned into a boy. We will soon marry!" Belarus rejoiced.

But, Belarus' rejoicing was cut off again when Hungary announced something.

"Don't worry Russia, sweetie. I will help you. With the power given to me by the authoress, I present you, another savior! Also known as...

.

.

.

...THE OLDEST NATION!"

And so, Hungary dragged China forward.

"Aiyah, why am I here? I was just talking to Japan a while ago aru." China sighed as he observed his surroundings. You now know why China was here. *cough frying pan cough*

Hungary's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Did Japan get turned into a girl?" Hungary asked hopefully.

"What? No aru."

Hungary felt gloomy again.

"Anyways, you're here to save Russia!" Hungary happily stated.

"Oh~ China will become one with mother Russia da?" Russia cheerfully said.

"WHAT? I WILL NOT!" China backed away as he sensed the creepy aura of Russia and a murderous killing intent coming from the girl who was currently holding 5 knives.

Oh pardon again. My bad.

.

.

.

Belarus was actually gripping 20 knives, if that could be possible. But, that's Belarus for you.

China started to run away once he realized that Belarus was actually holding 30 knives. (Yeah, the authoress doesn't have good eyesight.)

"Wait here." Hungary said as she followed the fleeing nation swiftly.

China was running with the speed of 80 km per hour! But, Hungary, running with the speed of 85 km per hour, was catching up! And look, my dear spectators, Hungary finally caught up! Would China get out alive? Stay tuned for more action!

.

.

.

Haha just kidding. Back to the story!

"So, why don't you just surrender and be a warrior? Kiss the princess in distress." Hungary casually stated with her trademark fangirl smile.

But! Before China could reply, a ninja came and blocked Hungary's view of China!

"J-Japan?" Hungary curiously asked, shocked.

"I am sorry Hungary-san, but..."

Japan hesitated for a while before speaking. Anything he might say might be used against him. Better to think what he would say first.

... I need China-san right now..."

Hungary nose-bled all of a sudden. Japan and China sighed.

"I-It's not what you think! We just need to do something!" Japan denied while waving his arms frantically.

Hungary nose-bled much more.

Japan sighed again. And before the two dashed away, the smaller Asian nation used some ninja moves and in a swift moment, the two Asian nations vanished from Hungary's sight. In their place stood a shaking nation.

.

.

.

Latvia.

Hungary smiled again her famous fan-girl smile.

"Perfect." Hungary cheerfully said as she dragged the shaking savior towards the princess in distress.

* * *

**Hohoho, finally finished! Oh, guys, I need to know something. Just answer okay? I need this for the next chapter/s. **

**For England, who should I choose for some few scenes?**

**-France (in a romantic or friendly way)**

** Or **

**-America (in a romantic or friendly way)**

**For Russia, who should I choose for the next scene?**

**-Belarus (sisterly or romantic way)**

**Or**

**-Latvia (in a friendly way)**

***Ukraine would be default**

**Please answer through whatever way you would like. I badly need those for the next scenes. Thank you :D**

**Reviews?**


	11. Full of Hope- Sabila

Greetings, people of the World. This is Sabila talking to you with utmost sincerity and hope and I don't know why.

This is not really a chapter. This is just an author's note, that is, if you consider this as an author's note.

I would just like to share to you something, and I would be really really happy if you just spare 5 minutes of your time to read this. *bows*

* * *

_The country I am living in, PHILIPPINES, was hit by the strongest typhoon ever recorded, Super typhoon Yolanda (with the international name of Typhoon Haiyan). The typhoon has the equivalent of a category 5 hurricane._

Philippines is a small country. It is considered to be a third-world country. Its economics is not that good as compared to other countries. It is a poor country, but now, Philippines becomes even poorer.

Super typhoon Yolanda hit the Philippines very hard, particularly the Visayas region. It hit so hard that a part of Visayas was almost wiped out from the map of the Philippines—no kidding.

Many people died there, estimating up to 10,000 deaths. It damaged 70%-80% of the area in its path. All of the houses were destroyed. There was no single building/house that remained standing. Many destroyed properties and dead bodies were scattered around the area. If you look around there, it may be even compared to a zombie apocalypse. People were so helpless that they almost looked like they were about to kill just to get some food, and there's no exaggeration here. The place looked like a complete warzone—destruction, crying people, debris, dirt, dead bodies, scavengers, and utter chaos could be seen.

How could the Philippines government help those people? How could they help bring back the color and life around there? How could they help regain the damaged properties? There's still no answer to that.

Remember, the Philippines was just recently hit by an earthquake—a very strong one, might I add. For months, the people tried everything they could just to get up from that earthquake, and now here came the storm. Really, what would happen to my country?

Last night, when I was watching the news, my mood was very gloomy. It was devastating to watch news about the storm. It was very heart wrenching to see people crying. It was very depressing to see the damage done. It was very dreary to see dead people. It was so chaotic that I almost cried in grief.

After the typhoon, all Filipinos sprung into action and were trying to help. Even in my school, we launched a program that would help the people affected. The government was doing everything they could, and I mean, EVERYTHING. Many people volunteered to help. That's how we Filipinos help one another. Help with full of love, hope, and sincerity.

Now, this night, when I was watching the news, my mood was enlightened. It was very happy to see other countries trying to help us. United States of America helped us so much. United Kingdom started to help. Canada, Denmark, Spain, Belgium, Germany, Japan, Hungary, and many more other countries have a very big heart for they decided to help us also.

Really, from the bottom of my heart, I thank all of them- the countries and my fellow Filipino. Filipinos really appreciates every help given- whether it be a small or a big help. I know that whatever other countries do to help, it would be returned with a million, sincere, and heart-warming thanks coming from us, the FILIPINOS. You just don't know how happy people would be. You don't know how it could rebuild the color and life that was once present in the Philippines.

Let's just say that this tragedy could be considered as a dark time for the Philippines. But I know that with the help of other countries, and with the help of fellow Filipinos, we would get pass through this and once again be the cheerful and loving Filipinos we are.

Together we stand. *bows*

_"Let go of what kills you and hold on to what keeps you breathing."_

Full of love, hope, prayer, and thanksgiving:

~Sabila


End file.
